Draicon 03 - Trevas do Lobo
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Preso e torturado por demônios, Guy Laurent pensava que a única maneira dele poder escapar seria através da morte. Então lhe é oferecida a chance de uma liberdade, recuperando uma menina com a ajuda da ex-Draicon Kayla Morris... Apesar de Kayla ter sido avisada que Guy é um lobo selvagem e perigoso, seu cheiro e seu beijo, faz sua parte selvagem vir à superfície. Mas apesar de seus
1. Chapter 1

**_DRAICON 03_**

 ** _TREVAS DO LOBO_**

Preso e torturado por demônios, Guy Laurent pensava que a única maneira dele poder escapar seria através da morte. Então lhe é oferecida a chance de uma liberdade, recuperando uma menina com a ajuda da ex-Draicon Kayla Morris... Apesar de Kayla ter sido avisada que Guy é um lobo selvagem e perigoso, seu cheiro e seu beijo, faz sua parte selvagem vir à superfície. Mas apesar de seus lobos interiores uivarem para se acasalarem, Kayla deve lutar contra sua atração sob o risco de desencadear o dom fatal que ela odeia...

 _Capítulo 1_

Eles poderiam matá-lo agora ou esperar. Ele tinha ido cuidar do passado.

Ninguém ia chorar sua morte. Guy Laurent estava sozinho no mundo. Esse pensamento foi doloroso. Em seu mundo de homens lobo Draicon, quem o conhecia pensava que já estava morto.

Encolhido em um canto da gaiola no Zoológico do Reino Selvagem, ele estava deitado com a cabeça entre as patas. Olhou para as barras de aço que o proibiam de escapar. Disfarçado como um verdadeiro jardim zoológico, a instalação era uma prisão para as werecriaturas que disfarçavam sua forma animal durante o dia para que os visitantes não soubessem.

Uma menina lambendo um sorvete, parada ante sua jaula de exibição com sua mãe estava sentada em um banco para alimentação de crianças. A criança o olhou chateada: ―Por favor, não fique triste, o lobo―. Ela estendeu a cone ―Você pode tomar meu sorvete.

Ninguém lhe dava nada sem um preço. Mas ele ainda tinha um fraco no lado esquerdo por crianças. Voltou a cara para as grades, desejando poder sorrir para ela.

O guarda se aproximou, bateu na mão da criança derrubando o sorvete. ―Ei, você garota boba, não alimente os animais!

A menina começou a chorar.

Um rosnado baixo retumbou de Guy. Ele olhou para o demônio encarregado da gaiola.

A electricidade queimou seu corpo poderoso. Irritado, ele manuseou através das grades, querendo ferir o demônio por transtornar a criança.

A menina gritava ―Mamãe, o lobo vai me machucar!― Guy assistiu em aflita perplexidade quando ela fugiu. _Eu só estava tentando ajudá-la._

Quando é que ele ia aprender que nada de bom vinha de ajudar os outros?

O demônio apertou um caixa em seu cinto. O chip de identificação enterrado debaixo da pele de Guy enviou dolorosos pulsos pelo seu corpo. Ele uivou, sacudindo a cabeça, tentando se livrar da agonia.

Mais tarde, eles vieram pegá-lo. Em forma humana, agora ele estava nu. Usando o chip de identificação injetado em cada werecriatura, os guardas demônios restringiram sua magia e obrigaram a todos os presos a ficarem em suas formas humana muito tempo depois do zoológico ter sido fechado.

O garrote no pescoço de Guy o sufocou enquanto o tiravam fora da cobertura. Os demônios o estenderam e amarraram ao poste de punição. O chicote de couro assobiou através do ar e Guy se pôs tenso. O sal e a prata no chicote de pregos garantiu suas feridas e cicatrizes.

Um vento frio da noite assobiou sobre seu corpo quando o deixaram na gaiola após sua pisa. O frio invernal infiltrado do centro da Florida se sentia como agulhas picando sua carne tremula.

―Um dia difícil?

Ao som daquela voz familiar, profundamente, o indivíduo levantou a cabeça e rosnou.

―Vamos acabar com todos os demônios não, Phoenix?

O homem de cabelos escuros em pé ante ele, levantou cada fio de cabelo na nuca de Guy. Tristan era um Phoenix, um dos imortais Guardiões da Justiça que supervisionava todas as werecriaturas.

―Se eu fosse, teria lhe dado ao carrasco Draicon em vez de confiná-lo aqui.

―Bom. Agora fora daqui. Você está bloqueando minha visão― Murmurou Guy.

―Como gostaria de ser livre?

Sentiu as queimaduras nas costas. ―Fui torturado o suficiente hoje. Deixe isso para amanhã, quando o demônio se cansar.

―Nunca. A tortura não é meu estilo. Isto fica para eles. Tristan sentou de pernas cruzadas diante dele.

―Eles me disseram que a única maneira de eu sair daqui é em um caixão.

―Eu tenho autoridade final aqui. Já visitou a Ilha Javalí no sul do Caribe?

―Ilha Javalí? Por quê? Eles têm um novo zoológico que querem me mostrar?

―Você tem um amigo lá. Bernard Belizaire. Bernard age como uma espécie de coordenador de recursos para Draicon na ilha e se mantém atualizado sobre tudo o que acontece. Ajudou vários Draicons presos a se assentarem na Ilha Javalí anos atrás. Recentemente, o mais antigo bloco desapareceu. ―O olhar verde de Tristan encontrou o seu. ―Eles foram assassinados por Morfos.

Guy amaldiçoou brandamente. Morfos, Draicons antigos que se voltaram para o mal por um maior poder ao matar um parente próximo, eram a maior ameaça a sua raça.

―O Quartermaines deixou os Estados, mas o seu alfa, Dell, manteve um olho sobre ela. Dell quer Brianna, a mais jovem Draicon. Ela conseguiu escapar e chegar a uma casa Draicon segura. Seu trabalho é ser o guarda-costas de Brianna e ajudar Kayla Morris, a mulher contratada para encontrar e levar Brianna de volta para Dell. Precisamos de um Draicon que é um bom lutador e que manterá Brianna a salvo até seu retorno aos Estados.

―Por que Bernard não pode fazer isso sozinho? Ou esta pessoa, Kayla?

A mandíbula de Tristan se apertou. Ela admitiu que não pode protegê-la de Morfos. Tem uma enfermidade rara e seus sentidos, especialmente a audição e o olfato não funcionam em Kayla. Ela não tem poderes Draicon. Foi contratada porque Brianna só confia nas mulhers. Se você fizer isso, poderá sair livre.

―Você está me oferecendo isto pela bondade desse gelo negro que você chama de coração? ― Sua traqueia foi comprimida quando Tristan apertou o punho, segurando nada mais do que o ar.

―Cuidado, lobo.

Tristan o soltou. Guy esfregou a dolorida garganta.

―Por que eu deveria confiar em você quando me colocou aqui?― Exigiu.

―Você está aqui porque matou o alfa de sua manada.

―Estou aqui por causa de Anne, avisei que Simon estava se transformando no mal e que eu ia pegá-lo. Então ela disse a Simon. Ele foi atrás de mim, o matei e em seguida Carl, beta de Simon, assumiu. Carl tem a liderança e eu tenho a prisão.

Ele estupidamente tinha avisado Anne para mantê-la segura, sob pena de ver sua lealdade cega a seu líder. Ele deveria ter sabido melhor do que colocar as necessidades de uma mulher antes da sua própria.

Tristan estava sombreando Guy com o seu corpo alto ―Porque você salvou a manada ao matar Simon, está aqui, em vez de seis palmos sob a terra. Você sabia das regras, deveria ter informado a Carl, que teria alertado Kallan para executar Simon. Kallan é imortal e a manada teria que respeitar sua autoridade. Em vez disso, você matou Simon e quase causa a sua manada uma guerra brutal sobre quem acredita ou não que você é um velhaco que não pode seguir as ordens.

―E você acha que eu posso seguir as regras agora?― Ele zombou. Porra, ele ainda tinha as listras sangrando nas costas para provar o contrário.

―Estou te dando essa chance para ver se pode― Phoenix lhe dedicou um sorriso escuro.

A liberdade estava tão perto que ele poderia saboreá-la. Guy apertou os punhos doloridos. ―Vou fazê-lo. E quanto a Identificação?

―Fica até que você entregar a menina a Dell. Um seguro no caso de você fazer um desvio. ―Tristan parecia impassível ―Irei desativá-lo, mas em cinco dias, o iniciarei novamente a não ser que você entregue a garota.

O pensamento do chip ainda enterrado dentro dele incomodou Guy. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda.

―Lembre-se, entregue Brianna a Dell ou você está de volta aqui. E não irá sair até que esteja em um caixão. ―Tristan fez uma pausa― Quando ela se apresentar amanhã, irá fácil para Kayla. Ela geralmente evita os Draicon.

―Claro, vou facilitar para a humana.

Tristan sorriu. ―Nunca disse que Kayla era humana.

―Que diabos ela é?

―Seu destino.

O medo e a raiva rugiram através de Guy. ―Ao diabo com o destino, Phoenix. Passei trinta anos trancado porque uma mulher me traiu. Você a chama de meu destino, também?

―Kayla não é Anne, Guy. Ela não tem lealdade com a manada.

Guy sacudiu a cabeça ―Cada lobo por si mesmo. ―Já veremos ― Tristan murmurou quando desapareceu.

Kayla Morris não se assustava facilmente. Ela suportou a execução de seu pai, sua mãe grávida deixando seu alfa e jogando-a no mundo humano.

Ela pensou que nada poderia intimidá-la. Não até que atravessou os portões do Zoológico do Reino Selvagem.

Os sentidos Draicon a longo tempo abandonados cobraram vida relutantemente. Este jardim zoológico mais parecia o inferno das werecriaturas.

Um homem vestindo um macacão roxo varreu o lixo com uma pá. Ela viu um flash de olhos vermelho escuro.

Um demônio secular. Eles gostavam de atormentar os outros.

Só os mais selvagens foram presos aqui. Como ela poderia trabalhar com uma besta selvagem?

Não tenho escolha. Precisava desesperadamente dos quarenta mil dólares prometidos no momento da entrega para salvar seu negócio dos credores. Guy Laurent fazia parte do negócio.

Kayla limpou as palmas das mãos contra o seu suor de seu jeans. Com uma faixa preta, ela prendia o cabelo marrom encaracolado em um rabo apertado. Supondo que a expressão indiferente a protegeria contra o mundo, ela se fortaleceu.

Não importa o quão selvagem este Draicon era, ela poderia lidar com ele.

Quando chegou a exposição na ala dos lobos, a gaiola estava vazia. Mas o cheiro persistente chamou a atenção dela. Não era nada como ela tinha experimentado, profundamente masculino misturado com um delicioso perfume de sálvia e pinheiros. Era alucinante e ela o inalava, sentindo seu corpo ficar tenso inesperadamente. Parecia um cocktail de alta octanagem sexual.

Ela não mais se considerava uma Draicon. Mas seu sentido lobo a longo tempo morto voltou a vida com uma inalação.

Um homem alto, ruivo, vestindo um terno italiano, caminhou em sua direção. Victor, demônio chefe deste lugar nocivo.

Ela levantou as mãos para mostrar que não levava uma arma. Demônios sempre eram suspeitos.

―Kayla Morris, estou aqui para pegar Guy Laurent.

―Assine aqui― Victor pôs uma prancheta em sua mão.

Ela assinou. Papelada e burocracia. Os demônios eram infames para ela.

Victor assoviou e um demônio com sobrepeso vestindo um macacão vermelho puxou uma corrente, trazendo a um homem carrancudo, de um pequeno galpão. A corrente era presa a uma coleira no pescoço do homem.

Grilhões atavam os punhos juntos. Seu comprido cabelo loiro escuro estava limpo, mas três dias de barba cobriam o queixo duro. Um macacão laranja folgado, do tipo usado pelos prisioneiros do estado da Flórida, cobria seu corpo alto. Seus pés estavam descalços. Ele não olhou para cima, manteve a cabeça abaixada.

Guy Laurent.

Seu perfume foi em direção a ela, enchendo-a mais uma vez com essa sensação de cócegas deliciosa.

Segurando um cacetete grosso em uma das mãos, o demônio empurrou Guy em direção a ela. Aqui está sua nova amante, cão.

Um resmungo mal perceptível retumbou de Guy, os olhos do demônio brilharam vermelhos. ―Você vai pagar por isso― Ele levantou o bastão em direção a Guy.

―Pare com isso ― Kayla ordenou. Ela apontou para as restrições e para a corrente. ―Tire.

Victor arregalou os olhos ― Ele é um lobo selvagem e perigoso.

―Tire-os agora.

O demônio deu de ombros ―É a sua cabeça ou garganta. Ele normalmente vai para a garganta.

As algemas caíram quando Victor estalou os dedos.

Guy avançou em sua direção. A dois metros de distância, parou e ergueu os olhos. Queimando com raiva, eram de um azul mar brilhante. Kayla recuou. Suas narinas. Ele se aproximou dela, fechou os olhos e inalou.

Porra, o lobo estava cheirando ela?

A julgar pelo interesse nos seus olhos agora abertos, ele gostou do que cheirava.

―Kayla― Ele retumbou.

Oh, meu céu, que voz sensual, profunda. Ele disse o nome dela como se gostasse do sabor em sua língua. Como se ela fosse derreter o chocolate em sua boca. Quase podia sentir a raspagem suave da sua língua contra sua pele enquanto beijava e lambia seu corpo acima e abaixo.

O rubor inflamou seu rosto. Constrangida com os pensamentos devassos, Kayla olhou para longe.

―Você é um Draicon― Guy disse suavemente.

Carrancuda, ela voltou olhar para ele ―Não mais, eu não faço magia, não mudo e não gosto de homens lobo.

O interesse desapareceu do olhar de Guy. Ele começou a esfregar os círculos sangrentos nos pulsos. Kayla estremeceu e deu uma olhada aos cortes com raiva.

―Estão com um aspecto desagradável. Você precisa por algo neles.

Ele deu uma risada curta. ― Eles não são nada, eu vou curar, só preciso de carne bovina in natura até elevar minha energia― Deu um sorriso lento para a Draicon ― Ou sexo. Quer ser voluntária?

―Você vai ter que se contentar com um Big Mac― Kayla estudou o uniforme da prisão. ―Nunca vou fazer isso passar pela segurança do aeroporto. Você tem alguma outra roupa?

―Tenho uma mala cheia de ternos de grife, você não sabia?

De repente, uma mochila preta apareceu ao lado de Guy ao mesmo tempo em que a roupa nova cobria seu corpo. Agora, ele usava uma camiseta na cor verde floresta moldando seu peito musculoso e jeans desbotados. O jeans enfatizava os membros atléticos. Em seus pés estavam botas resistentes.

Wow. As roupas enfatizaram sua sensualidade. Bad boy de cima abaixo, atado com o calor latente.

―Obrigado, Phoenix― Murmurou Guy, em seguida, fixou os olhos em Kayla―. Preciso dar o fora daqui.

Mas, inclusive quando ele caminhou para frente, viu o demônio zangado elevar o seu porrete em direção à cabeça de Guy. A maldita serpente. Kayla deu uma tesoura e chutou o meio de seu peito. O demônio cambaleou para trás.

―Da próxima vez vou por um objetivo muito menor― Alertou.

Guy deu uma profunda e divertida risada. Eles saíram, mas na catraca de saída, Guy hesitou. O suor estalou em seu rosto. O medo piscou brevemente em seus olhos azuis quando ele olhou para o sinal de saída vermelho.

Kayla olhou para ele ―O que há de errado?

―Vamos― Ele murmurou.

Quando eles chegaram ao carro dela, Guy colocou sua bolsa no porta-malas e, em seguida, inspecionou o refrigerador que ela tinha embalado. Ele pescou um pote de manteiga de amendoim e um bife cru envolvido em plástico. Suas sobrancelhas escuras subiram.

―Isso é para mim― Ela disse, pegando a manteiga de amendoim. ―Eu não como carne.

Ela pegou outro bife. Ela desembrulhou ambos, os colocou num prato de plástico e entregou para ele. ―Demônios seculares não são conhecidos por alimentarem seus prisioneiros.

Guy limpou a garganta: ―Você tem uma faca e garfo?

Depois que ela lhe entregou os utensílios, Kayla sentou no pára-choque traseiro, cavando a manteiga de amendoim com uma colher, enquanto Guy sentou no banco de trás. Ela tinha recebido dinheiro para as despesas e comprou os bifes mais caros que poderia encontrar para Guy. Kayla sabia o tipo de fome que poderia deixar um Draicon louco, do tipo que corroia o estômago vazio. Ela sabia, porque ela mesma sentiu por dias depois do alfa ter chutado ela para fora da manada.

O cascalho triturou sob as botas quando ele saiu, colocou o prato vazio e os utensílios no refrigerador.

Kayla lambeu a colher, pegou ele olhando.

―O quê?

―Você tem manteiga de amendoim em seu lábio, ele murmurou.

―Oh― Ela passou a língua sobre o local. Ele inalou.

A sexualidade escura a agarrou. Ela aspirou seu aroma sedutor masculino, perturbada por sua própria selvageria à tona. A manteiga de amendoim se agarrou a seu dedo. Contra a lógica que normalmente a guiou, ela tocou o dedo na boca dele. ―A boca pode esperar.

Kayla mal reconheceu a sua sensualidade. Com os olhos escurecidos Guy passou sua língua pelo dedo, girando em torno dos delgados dígitos.

Ela tragou um gemido, fechando os olhos enquanto ele mamava seu dedo. Muito leve, ele a beliscou.

Com um pop lento, ele o soltou. Quando ela abriu os olhos, o olhar selvagem em seu rosto suprimiu sua respiração. Seu lobo interior respondeu, rosnando para acasalar.

Este foi um grande erro.

Kayla se distanciou dele. ―Devemos pegar a estrada― Ela aconselhou, esperando que ele não ouvisse seu coração batendo rapidamente.

―E a sobremesa?

Misericórdia, é um lobo exasperante. Ondulações prejudicavam seu rosto magro. Ele tinha um sorriso muito sexy.

―O que eu tenho são mentas para o hálito.

―Isso está bem.

Ela tragou de volta um resmungo exasperado quando cavou em sua mochila e entregou-lhe algumas.

Triturando as balas brancas arredondadas, suspirou com prazer.

―Obrigado― Ele murmurou: ―Agora eu estou pronto.

Choque e prazer colidiram em conjunto, quando ele a puxou em seus braços e a beijou.

Kayla tinha sido beijada antes, mas nunca desta forma.

Muito assustada para se afastar, ela permaneceu imóvel. Seu beijo era calmo, sorvendo sua boca. O gosto inebriante dele enchia seus sentidos quando ele lambeu seu lábio inferior. Ele deslizou suas mãos em torno de sua nuca, massageando suavemente. Kayla colocou os braços sobre ele, tentando se aproximar a sua boca, aberta sob a pressão insistente da dele. Guy deslizou sua língua para dentro. Assustada, ela recuou um pouco. Ele fez um som cantando, e ela se inclinou para ele. Ela nunca soube que um beijo pudesse ser tão intrigante e sensual, como se sua língua acariciasse cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Ele bebeu em sua boca, sua língua acariciando contra a dela. Algo mais significativo desencadeou entre eles, uma conexão de seus instintos mortos há muito tempo martelando o reconhecimento.

Guy provocava e seduzia, levando-a em uma dança erótica. Kayla sabia que a dança iria acabar com ele em cima dela, empurrando em seu corpo de forma muito íntima. O lobo dentro dela uivou para seu companheiro.

O pensamento inquietante de finalmente dar o corpo a um homem mais poderoso a fez ver a razão.

Kayla se afastou. Ele parecia relutante em deixá-la ir embora, mas recuou, sua respiração ligeiramente irregular.

―Você tem gosto de sol e ar fresco― Ele murmurou.

―Que diabos foi isso?― Kayla exigiu.

―Querida, eu estive trancado por um longo tempo. O que mais você espera que eu faça quando vejo uma Draicon bonita?

―Eu não sou Draicon, de modo que mantenha suas patas para si mesmo. Não estou interessada― Era uma mentira. Seu corpo estava macio, o espaço entre as pernas molhadas e inchadas preparadas com a necessidade.

Ele inalou. ―Seu cheiro me diz que é uma mentira. Quem é você, se não um lobo?

―Eu sou aquela que você não vai estar beijando novamente, entendeu?

Guy deu-lhe um olhar longo, pensativo. ―Duvido― Ele murmurou.

Passar cinco dias com ele nessa tarefa poderia revelar mais do que ela poderia segurar. Kayla endireitou sua espinha. Limites. Ambos precisavam deles.

―Mantenha sua distância, lobo―. Ela estreitou seu olhar. ―Estou disposta a esquecer o que aconteceu. Devido a que você foi preso, mas não tente fazê-lo novamente.

Seu olhar ardente azul se fixou no seu. ―Não é possível fazer qualquer promessa querida, vendo que eu não posso esquecer o beijo. E eu duvido que você, ou eu... ― sua voz ficou rouca ― Na próxima, vai ser capaz de se controlar, então se eu fosse você, pensaria duas vezes antes de colocar algo na minha boca, entendeu?

Quando eles subiram no carro dela, Guy não falava, nem sequer a olhava.

Sua atitude não falou tanto quanto aquele beijo fez.

O beijo tinha acariciado cada furiosa terminação nervosa. Kayla tinha saído, mas ela ainda era virgem. Ela sempre sentiu que algo melhor a estava esperando além.

Ela esperava que não fosse o indivíduo, porque ela suspeitava que ele poderia persuadi-la a despertar seu lobo morto há muito tempo.

Isso era uma má idéia, porque despertar seu lobo significava despertar o dom mortal que odiava.

O trajeto desde a costa central da Flórida para o aeroporto de Fort Lauderdale parecia interminável. Kayla deu uma olhada para seu passageiro.

Uma barba rasposa demarcava a boca cheia que era ao mesmo tempo cruel e sensual. Seu nariz era reto e suas bochechas estavam ocas. Um bem definido pacote de músculos se mostraram abaixo da camiseta apertada quando ele pendurou um braço musculoso para fora da janela. Seu corpo estava definitivamente feito para o amor quente, como sua amiga Denise diria.

Guy olhou para fora da janela enquanto eles se dirigiram para o sul. Uma brisa forte soprava seu cabelo áspero para trás.

Quando ela pressionou o botão e começou a subir os vidros das janelas, ele finalmente falou.

―Não.

As janelas reverteram para baixo sozinhas e o choque a atravessou. ―Não me diga que você é um telecinético.

―Querida, há um monte de coisas que você não sabe sobre mim.

Depois de alguns momentos, ela colocou um CD no leitor. ― O que é isso? ― Ele perguntou.

―É um leitor de CD― Ela mostrou como manusear os botões.

Duas linhas franziram o cenho dele. ―Que raio de música é essa?

―Blues Traveler melhor blues rock que existe ― Ela falou.

―Eles soam pior do que quando os demônios estão torturando os werecats.

Em vez de se ofender, sentiu apenas curiosidade mórbida. ―Eu não posso imaginar estar ali nem sequer por um dia.

―Tente trinta anos.

A respiração Kayla se entupiu. ―Como vocês sobrevivem?

―Você aprende a fazer o que precisa.

―Como foi? Eles sempre o maltrataram?

―Você não vai querer saber―, Disse em voz baixa. – Eu não diria isso a alguém como você.

Ela mordeu o lábio ―Você quer dizer um homem lobo que vive como um ser humano.

―Não, uma mulher como você.

―Oh, você é um daqueles que acha que porque sou fêmea, sou covarde.

Agora, ele olhou para ela ―Não, eu só acho que as fêmeas devem ser protegidas e nunca devem ouvir sobre a vida na prisão. Se você fosse minha, eu a protegeria da feia realidade.

―Eu vi muitas realidades feias e eu não sou sua― Ela disparou de volta.

Ele deu um sorriso lento, fazendo seu olhar ficar sexy e perigoso. ―Não, você não é. Mas eu posso mudar isso.

O homem era perversamente belo, com um corpo rígido feito para longas noites entre lençóis de seda.

Seu coração estava batendo muito rápido.

Depois do que ela tinha sofrido por parte de Dell e da sua manada, ela jurou nunca confiar em outro macho Draicon. Mas havia algo diferente sobre Guy. Ela só não poderia saber por que ele era diferente.

Então, seu sorriso desapareceu e ele voltou para a janela novamente como se tivesse se arrependido de suas palavras.

Guy se sentia fraco como um recém-nascido.

Levou todo o seu controle duramente conquistado a coragem para sair da prisão. Tão atormentando como tinha sido, foi sua casa durante trinta anos. Estar do lado de fora o fez se sentir enjoado.

E o que se ferrava tudo e tinha que voltar? _Eu morrerei primeiro_ , prometeu.

E agora Kayla. Maldição, ele não precisava disso.

Seu perfume despertou seu desejo. Somente mantendo as janelas para baixo, a cabeça enfiada no exterior como um maldito cão, ele poderia suportar.

Ele observou que ela era cerca de sessenta centímetros mais baixa que ele. Jeans que ressaltavam curvas exuberantes e sua camisa polo preta mostrava seios firmes e altos. Seus olhos verde-mar brilhavam como sol sobre o oceano. Ela era mais atraente que bonita com a ponta de seu nariz inclinado e a face oval.

Mas foi essa boca que fez a sua verter água, um franzir de rosa pink molhado, que pedia beijos.

Sexo, sim, ele queria sexo, depois de trinta anos de celibato forçado. Talvez o sexo o aliviasse um pouco. Porém era tudo o que ele poderia oferecer, somente seu corpo e não ele. Uma vez fora um Draicon confiável, agora só se preocupava consigo mesmo para sobreviver.

Cada lobo por si.

Vagamente, ele se perguntou o que iria ganhar. Sua própria necessidade de auto-preservação ou o instinto que dirigia todos os Draicon masculinos para proteger e valorizar o seu companheiro destinado?

Esta missão mudou a partir do momento que tocou os lábios dela. Kayla parecia alheia. Ele queria rir da ironia, porque na sua obstinada insistência em abandonar tudo que era Draicon, ela não conseguiu ver o óbvio.

Kayla franziu a testa ―O que você está olhando?

 _Você, querida._ Guy deu de ombros ―Esse dispositivo que você chama leitor de CD. Isso não é música― Ele se inclinou para trás, fechou os olhos. Madonna, de repente soprou nos alto-falantes.

―Como uma virgem― Ele lançou um olhar divertido. ―Beijada pela primeira vez.

―Não, é uma virgem tocada pela primeira vez.

―Assim como eu suspeitava― ele disse baixinho: ―Nunca foi tocada.

Oh, homem, como amava a bela coloração rosa que apareceu em seu rosto. Kayla olhou para a estrada.

―Temos que chegar ao aeroporto, reservei duas passagens para o vôo da tarde de Fort Lauderdale ―Sua voz falhou ligeiramente.

―Há sempre mais tarde esta noite - Guy disse baixinho. ― Sou um homem de resistência que pode durar toda a noite, posso tornar muito agradável para você.

Kayla empurrou o seu olhar de volta para a estrada, mas ele pegou o cheiro de sua excitação. Ele quase gemeu no aroma picante.

―Eu não gosto de lobos ― Murmurou.

Ok, mãos à obra. Primeiro, ele deve descobrir o que aconteceu para fazê-la desconfiar da sua espécie.

Ele esfregou o queixo. ―Então me diga, por que você deixou sua manada?

Ela olhou para ele por baixo dos longos cílios escuros ―Não agrado a Dell, a meu alfa.

Ele franziu a testa. ―Dell? Dell Anderson que comanda a manada perto de Pittsburgh?

Quando ela acenou com a cabeça, ele continuou. ―É a ele que eu estou entregando Brianna. Ele contratou você.

―Não, um homem chamado Tristan me contactou e me prometeu o dinheiro.

―Eu deveria ter sabido, ele murmurou― Tristan não é um homem, ele é um imortal, um Phoenix, o filho da puta que me condenou.

Ela perdeu seu fôlego. Não pode entregar esta menina a Dell, ele é um canalha frio e insensível.

Brianna precisa de amor, a compreensão da família. Maldito seja Guy, entregando ela a manada de Dell, é como se estivesse jogando-a.

―Os lobos?― Guy sacudiu a cabeça. ―Meu trabalho é ajudar a buscá-la e trazê-la para Dell dentro de um tempo.

―Você é um canalha sem coração mesmo― Disse ela com os dentes cerrados.

As palavras não deveriam ter picado tão profundamente. Ele, que não se importava com nada nem ninguém, se encontrou desejando sua compreensão. Guy quase riu. Entender? Como poderia alguém como Kayla entender a que diabos ele sobreviveu?

Viajaram em silêncio por um tempo até que ele finalmente falou, a expressão forçada de sua garganta. ―Isso é o que a prisão fará para você, luz do sol.

Kayla lançou um profundo suspiro, desmanchou o rabo de cavalo do cabelo dela e lançou o elástico para trás. ―Isto é um erro. Nós estamos presos juntos nos próximos dias, então vamos começar de novo―. Ela estendeu uma mão, mantendo os olhos na estrada. ―Kayla Morris Mensageira Internacional.

A palma da mão era suave como veludo e muito quente. ―Guy Laurent, Draicon―. Ele ficou pensativo. ― Kayla, um Draicon que não é Draicon, que gosta de Blues Traveler.

Ele acenou com a mão e o seu CD voltou a tocar. Kayla deu um sorriso apreciativo. ―Obrigada.

―Meu prazer― Ele disse baixinho. ― Basta lembrar que não sou como um bastardo cruel quando se trata de tempo.

―Tempo para quê?

―Já verá.

Em menos de nove horas, Guy tinha ido de uma prisão demônio para um hotel de luxo nas verdes montanhas da capital da Ilha Javalí. O contraste foi o suficiente para embaralhar as células do cérebro de alguém, Kayla pensou.

No entanto, o Draicon parecia indiferente a tudo isso. Ele agiu como se voar de primeira classe e ser levado de limusine com motorista para um hotel cinco estrelas, quando o seu antigo leito era concreto, fosse nada. Ela queria começar imediatamente a procurar Brianna, mas Guy insistiu em visitar o hotel. ―Eu necessito me comunicar com Bernard Belizaire, em primeiro lugar. Você não anda em uma zona de guerra possível, sem conhecer os riscos, ― Ele disse a ela.

Em seu quarto, ele se concentrou em um mapa. A suite, bem como o hotel, era luxuosa. Tinha um bar totalmente abastecido úmido, uma pequena cozinha, uma televisão de tela plana e duas grandes portas deslizantes que davam para um jardim com samambaias, palmeiras e buganvílias rosa brilhante.

Quando ela se inclinou sobre a mesa e traçou a rota para a costa sudeste, Guy colocou uma mão sobre seu braço. Ele definitivamente não era indiferente a ela.

Kayla saltou no calor entre ambos. Seus mamilos endureceram como pérolas minúsculas. Chamas de calor ardiam em seus olhos azuis quando ele olhou para sua camisa.

Ela se retirou para o outro lado da mesa ―Eu queria enfatizar o que disse antes, não gosto de homens lobo.

―Isso não faz sentido, você é um homem lobo― Guy franziu a testa. ―O que aconteceu?

Bandas de ferro apertaram seu peito. Ela precisava de distância emocional. Se aproximar de qualquer pessoa era sinal de más notícias. Quando se aproximava de alguém, eles tinham o poder para te ferir.

―Meu pai foi executado por Kallan. Depois, minha mãe deixou a manada e me pediram para deixar também.

―Mas por que o seu alfa ia pedir a você para sair por causa de algo que seu pai fez? Isso vai contra a lei da manada.

Ela respirou fundo. ― Pedi a Kallan para matar o meu pai.

O olhar vazio de choque em seu rosto não a surpreendeu. ― Por quê?― Ele perguntou sem rodeios.

―Senti que meu pai pretendia virar Morfo matando minha mãe. Dell não acreditou em mim e nem a minha mãe. Mas o Kallan sim e sua autoridade substitui qualquer alfa de manada. Minha mãe estava grávida de quatro meses, mas ela deixou a manada. Logo após, Dell me mandou sair. Ele não tolera que ninguém pense por si mesmo.

Guy olhou espantado. ―Como você pôde perceber o que seu pai tinha planejado?

 _Porque eu tenho um dom que eu odeio._

―Eu apenas fiz― Ela sussurrou

Sua mãe a detestara após isso. Sentiu picadas como de escorpiões, enquanto lembrava de sua mãe com o olhar frio, o sol brilhando sobre o medalhão de ouro em forma de coração que ela sempre usava no pescoço.

Kayla a tinha presenteado, com suas iniciais gravadas na frente.

 _Desta forma, você pode ter sempre o meu coração, mamãe._

Sua mãe havia retirado o colar e declarou que o medalhão estava indo para o lixo. Em seguida ela se virou e caminhou para fora da sua vida.

―Filho de puta, quantos anos você tinha?

―Dezesseis ― Ela murmurou: ―Alguém tinha que agir como adulto.

 _Você não era um adulto, querida. Porra, você era apenas um bebê._

As palavras foram como um suave sussurro em sua mente, ele ainda não tinha falado. Ele veio para seu lado, pegou sua mão, a palma da mão calejada quente. Guy começou a acariciar sua pele.

―Dezesseis ― Ele murmurou: ―Como diabos você sobreviveu por conta própria sendo tão jovem?

Ela queria se entregar ao seu carinho calmante. Tinha sido há tanto tempo desde que sentiu o suave contato Draicon utilizado para o conforto. Lobos usavam o tato para se comunicar. Em seu contato com o mundo humano, ela manteve todos à distância, até esta data.

Kayla havia esquecido o quão poderoso um simples toque poderia ser.

Ele segurou seu rosto, correndo o dedo suavemente ao longo do seu queixo. Se inclinando na palma de sua mão, ela fechou os olhos, estimando a ternura do seu gesto.

Guy murmurou baixinho. Ela inalou seu perfume delicioso, pronta para sucumbir à tentação. Antigos instintos lhe pediram para acasalar, para dar seu corpo a este macho.

Seus olhos se abriram. Kayla se afastou, sua respiração irregular. Seu lobo uivou no interior de decepção.

 _Bem, inferno, melhor se acostumar com isso,_ disse a si mesma. _Você não já não é mais uma Draicon._

― Sou parte do mundo humano agora, estou adaptada a eles―. Kayla caminhou em direção as portas de vidro deslizante― Conheci Jack e Denise, que me deram casa e comida em troca de trabalho na sua empresa de Mensageiros. Eu fiz isso e fui para a escola noturna. Então, quando Jack e Denise quiseram fechar, comprei o negócio deles, mantive os trabalhadores e ampliei internacionalmente. Sou boa em me meter em lugares de risco.

Se ela falhasse neste trabalho, seu negócio iria a bancarrota. Denise e Jack precisavam da renda. Já não Draicon, Kayla tinha encontrado o mundo humano igualmente desafiador. Tinha pessoas que dependiam dela como só uma manada podia depender.

Mas os seres humanos poderiam ser amáveis, como Denise e Jack eram. Seu sangue gelou quando seu pensamento girou em torno de Brianna e a indiferença de Dell.

―Ouça Guy― Disse ela com urgência, se voltando para ele, ― Sei como é perder tudo, você não pode dar Brianna a Dell. Ele não é do tipo de carinhoso. Ela precisa se sentir segura.

Sua expressão se fechou. ―Vamos nos concentrar em encontrá-la por agora. Vamos ter um jantar com Bernard e sair na primeira hora da manhã.

Ficar aqui durante toda a noite com Guy era uma má idéia. Os sentimentos sexuais que ele despertava ameaçavam tudo o que ela tinha trabalhado tão duro para conseguir. Guy desencadeou uma mudança para reviver seu longíquo passado lobo.

Os Draicon a tinham traído e abandonado quando ela mais precisava deles. No entanto, este selvagem, selvagem lobo fez reagir a sua sexualidade. Ela não entendia por que. Ela só sabia que os institintos há muito tempo mortos voltavam à vida em torno dele.

―Quando exatamente você iria me dizer isso? ― Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela o atacou. ― Olha Laurent, você pode pensar que esta é sua passagem para a liberdade pessoal, mas eu tenho muita coisa em jogo aqui, significa trabalhar em conjunto, partilhando informação, sem se arriscar.

Ela poderia dizer pelo seu olhar amotinado que ele não trabalhava bem com os outros.

―Vou trabalhar com você, mas estou no comando. Se você estiver em perigo, você me obedece ou eu vou fazer o que não se deve em um risco.

―Tenho tomado conta de mim durante onze anos.

―Sem riscos― Ele repetiu. ―Ou você ficará aqui, onde Bernard pode cuidar de você e eu

sairei sozinho na primeira luz.

Ela suspirou. ―Ok. Mas você não passará por cima de mim. Trato?

―Trato.

Ela estendeu a palma da mão. Ao invés de um aperto de mão vigoroso, ele virou a mão para cima, trouxe para seus lábios e beijou-a.

―Porra, eu não seria rude com você. Você merece gentileza― Ele disse baixinho e mordiscou suas juntas.

O calor úmido de sua boca contra sua pele fez estragos em a todas as terminações nervosas.

Kayla se sentia cheia de saudade. A umidade que escorria entre as pernas era como uma dor quente em cima de seu corpo.

Um sorriso de stisfação apareceu em sua boca cheia quando ele soltou sua mão. Kayla fingiu indiferença, embora estava certa que ele pudesse ouvir seu coração batendo loucamente.

―Quando é este encontro?― Ela perguntou.

Guy olhou para fora. ― Sete, hora do jantar. Entretanto, sugiro que tente descansar um pouco. ― O sorriso sexy voltou. ―Você prefere o lado direito da cama ou o esquerdo?

―Eu gosto do lado direito da minha cama― Ela se dirigiu para a porta. ―O vejo lá embaixo às sete.

Bernard ficou muito feliz em ver Guy e encantado com Kayla. Sua equipe francesa lhes serviu uma entrada de carneiro delicioso na sala de jantar privada. Seu velho amigo os entreteu com as histórias de lendas da ilha antes de mudar o tema para as suas funções.

―Henri St Pierre é um bom Draicon. Ele é dono do Les Jardin, o melhor hotel na região e ele dirige a manada Quartermaine muito bem. Se não fosse por ele, Brianna estaria morta.

Guy brincou com o garfo de prata pesada. ―Como o encontrou?

Bernard olhou para ele. ― Ela fugiu para o hotel há uma semana após sua manada ter se sacrificado para o Morfos não tocá-la. Por que, eu não sei. Coitada, estava em choque e só ficou com Henri porque ela o conheceu algumas semanas antes e confiava na esposa de Henrique, Danielle, que é uma beleza! Eu a conheci ontem durante o almoço antes de Henri sair. Ela voou da França para cuidar de Brianna até que você pudesse chegar.

―Porque Brianna ainda está com Henrique? Por que ele mesmo não a levou? ―Kayla perguntou.

Seu amigo olhou para o prato. ―Meus sentidos não são o que costumavam ser. Eu não poderia cheirar o aroma mineral de um Morfo mais do que um ser humano pode, de modo que, qo quanto bom sou eu para Brianna? Aquela pequena está severamente traumatizada. Além de Henrique, ela só confia em mulheres. Os morfos que atacaram sua manada estavam disfarçados de homens amistosos.

Bernard se inclinou para frente. ―Nunca baixe a guarda, Guy. Há Morfos a espreita nas montanhas e outra coisa ruim tem se infiltrado na ilha. Há ainda rumores de uma Remorae.

Guy lhe lançou um olhar divertido. ―Outra das lendas de sua ilha?― Ele aprofundou sua voz, como se contando uma história de fantasmas. ― Cuidado com a Remorae, meu filho. Vai devagar sugando a água de dentro de você até solidificar como uma múmia. Eles anseiam a doçura que há em todas as crianças Draicon até sua primeira mudança para lobo.

―Eles não são lenda ― Bernard disse baixinho. ― Eles existiram uma vez.

―E eles agora estão extintos ― Guy girou seu copo de vinho. ― Eu luto com o que está na minha frente, não mitos. Os Remoraes agora não são nada mais que mito.

―Eu espero que você esteja certo― Bernard olhou pensativo.

Muito mais tarde, Guy não conseguia dormir. Ele encontrou se distraindo na cama muito macia. O toque aveludado dos lençóis o fez pensar sobre a pele macia de Kayla o amortecendo quando ele a montasse. Estaria molhada e acolhedora, enquanto a montava?

Seria ela acolhedora com todos, sabendo o que era?

Ele se voltou, socou o travesseiro. Tensão atou seu intestino. Ele era um assassino de sangue frio que havia despachado a seu alfa. Kayla não gostaria dele, não poderia jamais aprender a cuidar de alguém como ele.

―Eu ainda estou sozinho. Sempre estarei sozinho ― Ele sussurrou para a noite.

Permaneceu acordado, o pensamento dolorido dentro dele por um longo tempo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Durante o café da manhã, eles conversaram sobre a viagem que tinham pela frente. Em uma camisa de cambraia azul, jeans desbotados e botas pesadas, Guy parecia robusto e terroso. Ele tinha feito a barba e o olhar azul limpo fez o seu rosto parecer mais vulnerável. Ela levantou a vista de sua banana cortada.

―Você parece um pouco pálido, a noite não foi boa?

―Demorei a me acostumar à cama― Ele murmurou.

Ela só podia imaginar. Por um momento, ele parecia um cachorrinho perdido. Então, ele flexionou seus ombros. Seu olhar derivou para o seu corpo escultural esculpido a partir de músculos duros. Guy era um poderoso Draicon. O subestimar podia ser perigoso.

Depois, desceram as escadas com os porteiros carregando a bagagem na Toyota em espera. Dentro da caminhonete de tração, Kayla girou a chave, mas o motor não pegou. Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado.

Guy estendeu a mão. ―Eu dirigirei. Você está fora de forma.

―O inferno que eu estou. Você não dirige à trinta anos!

―Eu sou um Draicon e posso usar a magia para manipular o tráfego de veículos e você não pratica a magia.― Prendeu-a com um olhar severo. ― Me dê as chaves.

Seus dedos se esticaram no volante. ― Façamos um trato lobo, eu vou dirigir, assim você pode observar e reaprender até chegarmos à estrada que leva para o país.

Os tendões se esticaram como cabos em seu pescoço, seu corpo se enrijeceu. Aqueles olhos frios se transformaram em fogo azul.

Depois de um longo minuto, ele soltou uma baixa maldição. O motor começou com um ronronar suave.

Quando eles estavam na cidade, conduzir se tornou complicado. Kayla dirigia passando um bando em uniformes escolares de listas azuis, passaram por mulheres carregando cestas de palha em cima de panos nas suas cabeças.

Guy amaldiçoou quando uma BMW impaciente os cortou. Ele acenou com as mãos e de repente todos os carros a frente deles saíram para o lado, deixando um caminho aberto para ela.

Kayla sorriu, balançou a cabeça ― Com certeza que são arrogantes.

―Só quero fazer as coisas mais fáceis para você, luz do Sol.

―Eu posso cuidar de mim, lobo.

―Sem dúvida― Ele murmurou. ―Dezesseis anos, e jogada para fora no mundo grande e mau.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. ―E você? A prisão demônio está longe de ser fácil de viver.

Sua expressão se tornou de pedra. ― É onde enviam Draicons como eu.

―Eu sei, você matou o seu alfa com um bom motivo, tenho certeza, então eu duvido que você seja tão ruim como todos pensam que é. Sinto isso em você.

A mandíbula de Guy se apertou. ―Pense nisso. Se eu não entregar a menina para Dell, eles vão me mandar de volta para aquele inferno e eu vou matar quem está no meu caminho. Então, como você pode estar tão confiante que eu não sou tão ruim assim?

A respiração de Kayla se enganchou. Fazia sentido agora, porque ele estava desesperado para dar Brianna a Dell. Ele não iria querer voltar para aquela prisão. Ela olhou para seu rosto tenso. Os demônios tinham dito que Guy era um selvagem. E ainda não sentia medo.

Kayla resolveu usar a honestidade. ― Logicamente, eu não sei por que, eu não o conheço, mas de alguma forma sinto que você arrancaria seu braço direito antes de deixar um inocente se machucar.

Ela disparou um olhar para o rosto carrancudo. ―Você quer pensar que está por si mesmo, mas no fundo sabe que não é verdade, o que assusta você é o medo de se machucar. Mas eu também sei que quando chegarmos a Brianna, você vai proporcionar a ela a proteção que ela precisa e a manterá segura, pois ela é a coisa mais importante para você agora.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, depois falou. ―Então você pensa.

―Sim.

―Eu não estaria tão certa sobre isso― Disse ele sombriamente.

Uma vez que chegou a rodovia, Kayla parou e trocou de lugar com Guy. A mancha de verdes canaviais à sua esquerda contrastava com o aroma picante de salmoura do mar a sua direita. Eles passaram por várias aldeias e pararam duas vezes para permitir a um burro atravessar a estrada.

―Os burros têm o direito de passagem― Observou Guy.

―Acho que maioria dos jumentos tem.

―Porra, Sol, você é a rainha dos regressos. Ou todas as mulheres são como você esses dias?

Kayla considerou. ―Bem, desde que nós começamos a votar e se decidiu que a queima de sutiã também libera muitos gases de efeito estufa, tínhamos de fazer alguma coisa para nos distrair.

Ele riu. Guy pendurou um braço para fora da janela, sua linguagem corporal relaxada, no entanto, ela sentiu que ele estava pronto para reagir. Kayla se perguntou se isso foi o que a prisão fez a ele. Nunca ser capaz de baixar a guarda.

―Então por que você matou o seu alfa?― Perguntou ela.

Ele ligou o motor quando o burro abriu caminho. ―Eu o peguei conspirando para matar alguns na nossa manada para aumentar sua base de poder. Fui tolo o suficiente para dizer a uma mulher. Ela disse a ele. Simon veio atrás de mim e eu o matei. Prisão. Fim da história.

A indignação a encheu. ―Ela denunciou você?

Guy lhe deu um olhar de soslaio. ―Regras de fidelidade da manada.

―Não é para mim― Ela murmurou: ― Prefiro ser um lobo solitário.

―Eu também.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos enquanto ela refletia sobre este fato surpreendente.

Ela se perguntava como ele tinha sido antes da prisão. Embaixo da superfície dura, sempre existe um ponto fraco, mas ele parecia determinado a não expor.

Um par de horas mais tarde, ele pegou uma estrada de terra estreita ladeada por samambaias e pinheiros gigantescos. Em um atalho por um riacho estreito, ele estacionou embaixo de uma extensa árvore de mogno.

―Almoço― Disse ele brevemente. ―Você poderia comer um pouco de comida, o seu café-da-manhã não poderia sequer manter uma formiga viva.

―E você tem uma cesta de piquenique embalada?

―Sempre ando preparado― Do banco de trás, ele puxou um pequeno refrigerador, um cobertor grosso e pratos.

Debaixo da árvore, Guy estendeu a manta, colocou as vasilhas para baixo e abriu o refrigerador. O cheiro picante de frango frito assaltou seus sentidos. Ele pegou uma perna, e começou a comer.

Salivando, Kayla o olhou quando ele acabou. Guy pegou outro, o agitou ante ela como um controle remoto.

―Há uma segunda com verduras. Pedi a Bernard para embalar para você. Se você realmente quiser.

Sua preocupação a tocou, mas as verduras não a fizeram salivar tanto quanto o frango fez.

―Prove o frango frito. Vamos, não quer provar apenas um pouco?― Guy tocou seus lábios com um dedo. ―Você parece tão malditamente faminta, Kayla, você poderia comer para mim?

Ela fechou os olhos contra a sensação sensual do dedo dele rastreanado sua boca. O desapontamento a encheu quando ele o retirou.

―Vou verificar o fluxo da água. Ajude a si mesma― Deixou cair a perna de frango sobre a vasilha.

Kayla observou Guy sair. Dentro do refrigerador, ela encontrou um saleiro, frango, tomate, aipo, um naco de pão e um pote de manteiga de mel. Ela pegou um tomate, sal e hesitou.

Oh inferno. Kayla atacou a galinha com fome voraz. Seu estômago se sentiu cheio pela primeira vez em muito tempo quando ela devorou pedaço por pedaço.

Desanimada, ela observou os ossos encherem seu prato.

Se sentindo culpada, ela espalhou mel e manteiga em uma fatia de pão e comeu. Um pensamento a golpeou. Guy queria que ela comesse carne para restaurar sua energia perdida e virar lobo novamente. Mas por quê?

Talvez fosse hora de descobrir.

Era seguro. Ele não podia vê-la.

Guy tirou as meias e as botas, arregaçou as calças jeans. Sentado numa rocha plana próxima ao gorgolejar do riacho, suspirou com prazer quando mergulhou seus pés marcados na água. Guy tirou a camisa e a dobrou cuidadosamente sobre a rocha. Após trinta anos vestindo trapos, ele apreciava o bom vestuário.

As marcas das chicotadas dadas pelos demônios ainda doía. Subindo seu jeans, ele entrou na água borbulhante. Guy se curvou, espirrou a água para esfriar a dor em suas costas.

Um grito suave o fez girar ao redor. Guy apertou os punhos, seus olhos se estreitaram.

Kayla estava no banco de musgo.

Ela tinha visto. A humilhação o perfurou como facas duplas. Ele queria se afastar antes que ela começasse a olhar boquiaberta, como os turistas no maldito jardim zoológico quando tinham olhado para seu lobo.

Guy se estirou para o banco, foi em direção de sua camisa.

Sua mão parou. Kayla andou atrás dele. Guy fechou os olhos, a agonia da vergonha muito maior que a dor dos açoites. Ele se retraiu sob o toque suave de sua mão.

―O que eles fizeram a você?― Ela sussurrou.

Deu de ombros descuidadamente para esconder seus sentimentos. ―Os demônios se entediavam.

Seu olhar prescutador observou o punho nas mãos de Guy. ― Eu joguei a gaiola no meu guarda. Ele estava gritando com uma menina, e eu odeio quando alguém é desagradável com as crianças.

 _Sim, eu sou apenas um lobo, estúpido e suave, que deveria ter se conhecido melhor._

Ela traçou as linhas crueis esculpidas em profundidade na sua carne. ― Eu podia chicotear a mim mesmo antes de fazer isso a você.

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto ela acariciava suas costas. Durante muito tempo ele tinha escondido a dor emocional que se fundia muito mais profunda que qualquer dano físico. Ele estava sozinho, sem um conforto para ele, se encolhendo no atoleiro de seus próprios pensamentos escuros até um tempo em que ele provocava os demônios até quase o matarem.

Guy ansiava pela morte para finalmente acabar com a agonia da solidão de sua prisão interior. Mas eles não tinham feito isso, ao contrário, eles o trancaram na "caixa" por treze meses. Envolto em trevas, ele quase enlouqueceu.

― Sinto muito pelo que fizeram com você.

Sua voz tremia destroçando suas defesas duramente levantadas. Guy virou. Ele a pegou pelo queixo, espantado com as lágrimas enchendo os olhos translúcidos.

―Ei, Sol, está tudo bem― Disse baixinho. ―Isso é passado.

Mas ela parecia tão aflita, que ele desejou confortá-la. Guy abaixou a cabeça e roçou os lábios contra os dela.

Ela gemeu, deslizou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo.

A virilha de Guy doía com a necessidade ardente enquanto ele escavava suas mãos através das ondas grossas do cabelo dela. Saboreando o gosto dela, mel misturado com especiarias. Sob sua boca assolada, ela separou os lábios.

O doce despertar da excitação feminina perfumou o ar. Ele lutou contra o impulso primitivo do sexo masculino para deixá-la nua, derrubá-la para trás, abrir suas pernas longas e se empurrar nela. Ela era inocente e merecia o melhor. Mesmo um selvagem, como ele poderia ser gentil.

Um arrepio de repente irrompeu em seus braços. Conhecia a sensação de sentir o olhar fixo das pessoas o olhando em sua jaula. Guy se afastou, apanhou a camisa e deu de ombros para isso.

―O que há de errado?

Kayla estava sem fôlego, com a boca inchada por seus beijos. Guy se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

―Nós estamos sendo observados.

Eles vasculharam a mata e não encontraram nada. Ainda assim, Guy insistiu que alguém tinha silenciosamente os observado. Ele não sentiu nenhum perigo imediato, mas alguma coisa tinha estado nos bosques.

Seu olhar sombrio estava assustado. Ao contrário de Guy, ela estava longe dos perigos inerentes ao mundo Draicon por um longo tempo, se ela não confiasse nele, ela se colocaria em perigo.

Kayla decidiu confiar nele.

Meia hora depois, eles chegaram ao hotel Les Jardin. O hotel opulento de dois andares estava praticamente deserto. Coqueiros ladeavam o terraço. As mesas de jantar forradas de laranja e as toalhas brancas eram adornadas com orquídeas e lavanda. O espaço ao ar livre apresentou uma resplandecente exibição de água turquesa e pedras irregulares que alinhavam a costa.

Henri St. Pierre o cumprimentou com um sorriso radiante. Sua pele era bronzeada como uma nogueira polida, a cabeça coberta com uma madeixa de cabelo castanho espesso. Ele berrava ordens para os porteiros para lidar com sua bagagem.

A mulher, alta e graciosa de Henri se juntou a ele o olhar dele se suavizou quando a olhou.

―Minha esposa, Danielle. Ela só chegou dois dias atrás― Disse a eles.

Kayla olhou. Seu cabelo brilhante preto estava puxado em um elegante coque francês, Danielle usava um vestido vermelho sem mangas, que acentuava uma figura deslumbrante. Ela tinha a beleza de uma polida topmodel. Em seu jeans sujo e camisa empoeirada, Kayla se sentia absolutamente irregular na comparação.

Mas Guy pouco prestou atenção em Danielle. Era como se não existisse outra mulher, além de Kayla, porque seu olhar sempre descansava sobre ela. Ela se esquentou com o pensamento.

Suas suítes a beira-mar tinham salas e quartos separados. A suite de Guy era interligado à dela por uma porta.

Depois que Henri deixou com um convite para se juntar a eles para jantar mais tarde, se despiram e tomaram banho. Ela penteou o cabelo seco, se enrolou em uma toalha e entrou no quarto.

Guy estava diante das portas de correr de vidro, que estavam abertas para a brisa fresca do mar. Sua mala estava em um canto, o refrigerador sobre a mesa.

―Estamos compartilhando― Ele disse. ― Não vou deixar você sozinha.

A toalha oferecia pouca proteção. Mas de repente não se importava. ― Acho que você deseja compartilhar um quarto por causa do que aconteceu no rio.

Seu tom era de brincadeira, mas sua expressão era sombria. ― Não estou correndo riscos. Algo cheira mal aqui, você não se dá conta?

Kayla tinha vergonha de admitir que ela não o fazia.

Sua expressão suavizou. ―Meus sentidos Draicon sempre foram mais fortes do que dos outros, especialmente meu sentido do olfato. Você pode recuperar de volta Kayla. É só comer mais proteína. Você estará mudando antes que saiba.

―Eu deixei de ser Draicon há muito tempo.

Um suspiro frustrado lhe escapou. ― Preciso de você afiada e pronta para o que pode acontecer. Marchar para isto sem a sua magia é como estar de olhos vendados.

―Eu não posso― Protestou: ―Não me peça para tentar.

―Por que você tem tanto medo de ser um lobo?

A emoção fechou sua garganta. Parecia um punho apertando. ―Porque eu nunca quis ser um.

Basta deixá-lo mais uma vez, Guy.

―Não, eu não vou ― Em dois passos estava diante dela, as mãos segurando seus ombros. ―Nivelou os olhares, ― Kayla que há de tão errado em ser quem você é, o que a está fazendo fugir disso?

―Eu não sou Draicon.

―O inferno que não é! ― Ele gritou: ―Pare de negar a si mesma, caramba, a sua própria mãe.

―Minha mãe me traiu.

As palavras eram uma rouca mensagem. O rosto de Guy se torceu em confusão quando ela lançou as palavras.

Ela falou em um sussurro rouco. ― Ela me disse que se ela já pusesse os olhos em mim novamente, me mataria, do jeito que eu tinha matado seu companheiro.

Guy a olhou, apertando sua mandíbula.

―Eu fui traída pela mulher que eu mais amava. Nunca quis ter nada a ver de novo com homens lobo, porque é isso que minha mãe era.

As lágrimas finalmente transbordaram e caíram por seu rosto. As memórias a asssaltaram – O rosto inexpressivo de sua mãe, o jeito que ela tinha retirado o medalhão, pela primeira vez em anos como se estivesse removendo fisicamente a presença da própria filha de cima dela.

O calor a cercou quando Guy a puxou para seus braços. Ela escondeu o rosto contra o peito e chorou.

Ele a apertou contra ele enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Era tão bom, isso acontecia pela primeira vez em anos, acolhida e consolada.

Soluçando, ela levantou a cabeça. ―Eu molhei sua camisa.

―Hey, luz do Sol― Disse ele baixinho, enxugando os olhos delicadamente com a barra de sua camisa úmida ―Acabou. Não há razão para chorar. Eu tenho outra.

Seu sorriso insolente persuadiu um sorriso nela. Seu calor que se sentia maravilhoso. Kayla passou os dedos sobre seus ombros largos, provou a tração dos músculos. Suas palmas derivaram mais baixo, roçando seu peito. Ele era duro, não tinha uma onça de reposição de carne sobre ele. Ela desprendeu os botões, puxou para abrir sua camisa e estudou o cabelo escuro salpicado de ouro no peito firme.

Guy fez um som baixo, estrangulado, enquanto esfregava a palma da mão contra ele. Ele pegou seu rosto e capturou sua boca. Seu beijo era doce, como tentasse acarinhar seus lábios. Então, ele persuadiu sua boca a se abrir e começou a acariciar sensualmente dentro com sua língua. Calor incandescente correu através dela.

Ela gemeu, agarrando punhados de sua camisa. Maldito seja, o lobo sabia beijar.

Nunca tinha querido um homem como queria a ele, sentir seu corpo rígido deslizar sobre o dela, a possuindo.

Ninguém jamais se importou com ela assim. Ela desejava a sua proximidade, desejava se unir intimamente a ele.

Quando ele se afastou, ela fez um som de desapontamento. Guy descansou sua testa contra a dela. ―Kayla, murmurou― Eu disse a você, quando chegar a hora, para lembrar que sou um desalmado bastardo?

―Não, você não é― Disse ela sem fôlego

A intensidade latente queimando em seus profundos olhos azuis a fez estremecer. Quando a pressionou mais próxima, deixando-a sentir o comprimento de aço de sua ereção, ela tirou a toalha.

―Toque - me, Guy― Implorou.

Um arrepio de antecipação correu através dela quando ele passeou suas mãos para baixo, por seu corpo nu.

Segurando seus seios, ele pressionou suavemente, esfregando seus dedos sobre os mamilos endurecidos. Sua boca se fechou sobre um. Agarrando-o, ela gritou quando a sugou, sua língua roçando habilmente sobre o botão apertado. O delicioso cheiro de excitação masculina encheu o ar.

Ele fez uma pausa somente para retirar sua roupa. De alguma forma eles conseguiram chegar até a cama, se beijando e tocando entre si.

Quando ela caiu sobre o colchão, ele deslizou para a borda, se ajoelhou no chão e espalhou suas pernas abertas.

Ele colocou a boca sobre ela. Kayla gritou de choque e prazer. Sua língua mergulhou entre as dobras de sua fenda molhada, lambendo lentamente. Ele resmungou baixinho enquanto ela se contorcia a cada golpe de fogo.

Arqueando para fora do colchão ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro ficar rígido como pedra, com as sensações aumentando mais e mais. Quando a doce tensão se quebrou, ela gritou.

―Agora― Ele disse, seu duro olhar feroz encontrando o dela.

Guy a montou, seus quadris resolutamente entre as pernas estendidas dela, tremendo.

O choque de seu pênis grosso empurrando nela a fez chorar. Kayla olhou em seu brilhante olhar. Ele empurrou para frente, seu pênis quente, como uma barra de ferro, esticando seus tecidos sensíveis internos.

Então ele empurrou para frente e deslizou até o fundo.

Eles estavam selados juntos agora, colados do quadril ao peito. Kayla engoliu uma trêmula respiração, sentindo como se ele tivesse acariado sua própria alma. Apoiando o peso em suas mãos, ele ficou imóvel, como se esperasse que ela se acostumasse à sensação dele dentro dela.

Impaciente, ela retorcia seus quadris na aceitação sem nome. Prendeu as pernas em torno de seus quadris, o exortou a se mover.

Ele começou pouco a pouco o empuxe. Os fios de seda em seu peito raspavam contra seus mamilos sensíveis. Ela envolveu os braços em volta de seu pescoço, o incitando a seguir. A solidão sempre presente nela desapareceu à medida que bebia cada sensação de estar intimamente ligada a Guy. Kayla se deleitava com a sensação deste corpo Draicon poderoso deslizando ao longo dela, enchendo-a completamente.

Guy tocou contra o seu núcleo sensível de tal forma que o prazer começou a montá-la uma vez mais. Se retorceu, e a sensação a fez lançar outro grito agudo de prazer quando ela chegou ao clímax. Acima dela, ele se esticou, em seguida gemeu seu nome quando seu corpo grande e resistente estremeceu. Ela sentiu o calor úmido do jato de suas sementes nela.

Com um suspiro murmurado, ele caiu em cima dela. Seu peso a pressionado contra o colchão.

Ela acariciou seus braços, sentindo os músculos saltarem enquanto ele ofegava em seu travesseiro.

Poucos minutos depois, ele deslizou para fora dela, rolando e a levando com ele, dobrando-a protetoramente na curva de seu ombro. Ela leu a possessividade implicita no gesto, como se soubesse que ela precisava ser mimada após a intensidade de dar seu corpo para ele.

―Eu a quiz na hora em que coloquei os olhos em você, Kayla ― Ele disse baixinho. ―Eu só esperava que você me quisesse tanto quanto eu a quis.

―Eu quero― Ela sussurrou.

Kayla correu os dedos pelo cabelo úmido sobre o peito, tentando decifrar a incrível sensação de estar cheia de luz.

―Parece que eu novamente sou uma Draicon― Ela refletiu.

Guy passou um dedo em seu rosto. ―O sêmen de um Draicon masculino contém células preenchidas com sua magia, passei a minha energia para você. Você pode mudar agora.

Ela meditou sobre a idéia, se surpreendeu ao perceber que a reação visceral de ser um homem lobo tinha desaparecido.

Mas ela não poderia praticar magia novamente. Que seu dom a longo tempo silenciado emergisse, era sua preocupação mais que qualquer outra coisa. E se ela o usasse em Guy e visse apenas escuridão?

Kayla se concentrou no presente. As carícias dele faziam-na se sentir segura, valorizada e protegida. Ela não queria perder o momento.

Ele apertou os lábios contra sua testa. ―Você está bem, Luz do Sol? Está muito quieta.

―Não vamos falar sobre magia agora― Ela murmurou e segurou seu grosso pênis em sua mão, mas ele permaneceu quieto. A preocupação brilhou em seus olhos.

―Você não está muito dolorida?

Seu coração estremeceu com sua consideração. Kayla se sentou escanchada sobre ele. ―Uh-uh. Não há o que esperar. Mas agora eu estou no comando, trato lobo?

Ele gemeu de prazer, concordando quando ela deslizou sobre ele.

Guy nunca pensou que ele poderia se apaixonar. Mas, caramba, ele estava chegando perto com esta Draicon esperta que se enrolava em torno de seu coração.

Ele adorava o som do ronronar que ela fez quando embrulhou seus membros em torno de seus quadris. A maneira em que seus olhos escureciam de paixão. Ele amava o sabor picante da umidade de sua excitação na sua língua, o aperto de seu canal quando ele empurrou dentro dela.

Mais do que o próprio sexo, ele apreciava a intimidade de estar com alguém que não o julgava, mas o aceitava por quem ele era.

Kayla estava em seus braços, ele apertou ainda mais em torno dela. Agora, depois do amor, o que deveria dizer a ela?

 _Você está bem?_

―Muitíssimo― Ela murmurou.

Ele permaneceu imóvel, esperando. Ela ergueu a cabeça com uma careta.

 _Eu só quero te agradar, Kayla._ Guy afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. ―Que tipo de magia que você me lançou? Você falou em minha mente!

―É perfeitamente normal, querida― Ele disse calmamente, embora seu coração batesse forte, ― Entre nossa espécie e os companheiros destinados.

Emoções saíram dela, pontuando as conseqüências lânguidas de sexo com o cheiro de medo acentuado com confusão e incerteza. Guy apertou os lábios contra a sua testa.

―Eu queria dizer a você, mas parecia que você aceitaria mais agora― Ele hesitou. ―O motivo pelo qual você pode me ouvir em sua mente é porque eu sou seu companheiro destinado.

Oh, doce misericórdia, tudo mudou agora, transformando Kayla em um caldeirão de ebulição de emoções. Como ele poderia ser seu companheiro destinado quando ela nem sequer queria ser Draicon?

Guy a soltou, entrelaçando as mãos atrás da cabeça. ― Posso ver que você precisa de algum tempo de adaptação para isso.

Kayla lançou as pernas fora da cama. ―É um pouco repentino. Compare a mulher dormindo com um cara que lhe diz que o anel de ouro que ele deslizou em seu dedo à noite significa que eles estão casados e ela não pode dizer nada em contrário.

Ele considerou. ―Nós podemos casar em uma cerimônia humana, se é isso que você quer.

―Está me ouvindo?― Ela gritou ―Eu te disse que me recuso a ser lobo e agora você me bombardeou com isso, eu não posso fazer nada, porque alguma antiga regra diz que somos companheiros biologicamente destinados.

Seu rosto estava crispado pela angústia. ―Você nem sequer me ama.

Guy olhou fixamente para ela. ― A prisão despojou algo de mim, Sol. Eu não sei se poderia amar novamente. Mas você não pode negar que há algo entre nós, não podemos lutar.

―Eu estou segura como o inferno que posso, ― Ela espetou. ―Eu não vou deixar nenhuma regra de acasalamento mandar em minha vontade.

Um assobio baixo escapou-lhe. ― Kayla, não é algo que você pode tirar, como um anel de casamento. Você não pode fugir disto, como você está fugindo de quem é você.

―E você não pode me prender a você porque foi preso e está com medo de estar sozinho no mundo!

Sua expressão relaxou, mas não antes dela perceber seu olhar ferido. Guy virou. Um caroço

Travou em sua garganta. Ela se aproximou dele. ―Guy, eu não quis...

Esquivando longe dela, ele saiu da cama. ― Irei tomar um banho.

Ele não olhou para trás enquanto andava em direção ao banheiro.

Durante todo o jantar, Kayla se sentiu miserável pela briga com Guy. Ela quase não tocou o filé fresco de cordeiro único e raro. Tudo tinha gosto de água do pântano cheio de podridão e decadência. Quando ela olhou ao redor para o saleiro, Henri se desculpou.

―Só temos fresco, mas eu vou ter mais amanhã― Prometeu.

Danielle estava olhando para ela. Seu próprio alimento estava intacto.

Kayla olhou para Danielle, quando esta perguntou por que ela não estava comendo.

―É delicioso, mas eu receio que não estou com fome ―. Ela olhou para o prato de Danielle. ―Para ser um Draicon, você não gosta da nova proteína, ou...

―Eu não disse que era Draicon ― Danielle estudou os sentidos recentemente restaurados de Kayla. Interessante. Kayla enviou uma advertência, mas ela não conseguia identificar o que estava errado. ― O que exatamente você é? ― Ela perguntou sem rodeios.

―Kayla ― Avisou Guy.

―Está tudo bem, Sr. Laurent― Danielle parecia divertida quando olhou para o marido. ―Uma mulher apaixonada por um homem lobo. Mas eu não sou Draicon.

Henri estendeu a mão, apertou a palma. O coração de Kayla se oprimiu no olhar amoroso que eles trocaram. Será que ela teria sempre o mesmo com Guy?

Ela lançou uma olhada a ele, só para vê-lo olhar com o mesmo anseio para aquelas firmemente mãos unidas. Guy disse que não podia amar, o que havia era mera biologia.

―Então, onde está Brianna? Quando é que podemos encontrá-la? ― Guy perguntou.

Danielle e Henri trocaram olhares. ― Não é algo que devemos dizer ― Disse Henri.

―Brianna desapareceu há dois dias, no dia que minha mulher chegou.

Guy quase pula de sua cadeira, contido somente pela pressão suave da mão de Kayla no seu pulso.

―Bom, filho da puta, onde diabos ela está? Você deveria mantê-la segura até que eu chegasse ― Ele explodiu.

Danielle parecia envergonhada. ― Suponho que ela estava muito traumatizada com o que aconteceu com sua manada.

―Fizemos tudo que podíamos para mantê-la aqui― Protestou Henri.

Kayla ficou sismada. A mulher ainda parecia chateada, mas ela sentiu algo mais ardendo a fogo lento sob a superfície.

―Nós temos procurado, mas com sua excelente capacidade de rastreamento, estou certo que você pode encontrá-la, Guy. ― Henri lhe um olhar apaziguador ― Entretanto, por favor, vamos provar a sobremesa.

Guy sacudiu a cabeça. ― Não, obrigado. Precisamos descansar, começarermos cedo se eu tiver que rastrear Brianna ― Ele apontou para o prato. ― Mas levarei um pouco desse cordeiro excelente para o meu quarto, no caso de eu ter fome mais tarde.

Quando o garçom trouxe uma grande caixa, Guy pegou seu cordeiro e lançou a seus hospedeiros, um boa noite polido. Lá em cima no seu quarto, ele pegou a caixa de isopor e começou a andar.

―Bem, Sol, o que você pensa sobre isto?― Ele perguntou.

Aliviada porque o gelo entre eles foi quebrado, ela se sentou no sofá. ―Algo está realmente estranho. Cheiro por aqui algo fora de lugar. Danielle está se escondendo― No interior profundo, sentiu como se algo se esforçasse para sair à superfície. Kayla detestava.

―Contanto que ela não perceba que estamos escondendo alguma coisa, também.

―Ok, quer me inteirar sobre o que está acontecendo? ― Ela apontou para a caixa.

―Não é para mim. Veja.

Ela seguiu Guy, que abriu a porta ao lado de seus quartos. Quando ela entrou em suas vias aéreas, o doce aroma de baunilha encheu o ar. Kayla franziu o nariz, ele sorriu.

―Veja, eu disse que sabia que ia voltar para você, seu sentido de olfato.

Mas o fato de que ele estava certo não a chocou tanto quanto a surpresa esperando em seu quarto.

Na cama king-size estava uma menina de short vermelho e uma blusa azul colada. Ela tinha cerca de dez anos de idade. Guy deu um sorriso satisfeito.

―Ei, Brianna― Disse.

O medo apertou o rosto da menina. Kayla foi imediatamente para ela, sussurrando palavras tranquilizadoras ―Está tudo bem, mel. Nós não vamos te machucar.

Seu olhar foi de Kayla a Guy. ― Eu sei ― Brianna sussurrou: ―Você é quem está me procurando, que vai me levar para os Estados.

―Como é que você... ― Kayla começou.

―Você estava se escondendo no fundo do SUV. Você subiu depois de nos ver no córrego. Garota inteligente ― Guy disse a ela.

Ela corou com o elogio. ― Você me cheira.

―Certo.

Atordoada, Kayla a olhou. ― Por que você fugiu, querida?

―Eu não gosto daqui ― A boca de Brianna estremeceu. ― Aquela mulher, Danielle, eu a vi chegar, quando eu estava sentada na varanda. Mas o cheiro dela no ar me assustou. Então, eu fugi antes que ela pudesse me ver. Eu sei que a floresta é comum. Mas eu tenho tanta fome, eu pensei que talvez você tivesse alimento. ― Seu nariz se enrugou ― O que restava era o aipo, o tomate e a manteiga de amendoim.

Guy sentou na cama, abriu o recipiente e removeu uma faca e um garfo de plástico. ― Está tudo bem. Trouxe-lhe um pouco de jantar. Relaxe, ninguém vai machucá-la. Coma e podemos conversar mais tarde.

Brianna começou a engolir a comida. O coração de Kayla se voltou mais suave. Guy era bom com as crianças. Seu olhar vagava sobre os ombros finos da criança, a finura da seda do milho do seu cabelo, o cheiro baunilha fresco de Brianna encheu o ar, levando a doçura existente em todas as crianças Draicon. Não mudaria até a puberdade, quando ela experimentar sua primeira mudança para lobo.

Kayla pegou o pequeno medalhão de ouro pendurado no pescoço da menina. Seu coração martelou contra o peito.

―Onde você conseguiu isso? ― Ela perguntou.

Brianna olhou para cima. ―É da minha mamãe, tio Malcolm disse que nunca o tirou, porque fazia parte de seu coração.

Não era possível, mas Kayla sabia com todos os ossos do seu corpo que a emoção tinha obstruído sua garganta.

―Oh, Brianna― Kayla envolveu a menina em um abraço apertado. Chorando, ela enterrou o rosto no cabelo da menina. Brianna permaneceu dura como madeira, depois de um minuto, Kayla se afastou das abas do coração de ouro e viu a foto familiar dela e sua mãe.

―Pertenceu à minha mãe― Kayla sorriu para ela. ― Sua mãe. Ela não me esqueçeu, depois de tudo.

Guy pareceu surpreendido. A incerteza se gravou na expressão da criança, ― Eu não entendo.

―Sua mãe era Cristina ― Quando Brianna assentiu, Kayla continuou: ― Minha mãe. Eu dei esse medalhão a ela. Isso a torna minha irmã.

―Minha mãe morreu quando eu era mais nova. Meu tio Malcolm me deu― Brianna a olhou confusa. ―Você é minha irmã?

O pesar de perder sua mãe se misturou com alegria esperançosa. Kayla assentiu, a abraçando novamente. Mas a criança permaneceu firme.

―Havia outras crianças na sua manada, Brianna? ― Guy perguntou: ― Outros que devemos saber se precisam de segurança?

―Não. Malcolm era o mais jovem. Ele tinha 823.

Acima da cabeça da menina, eles trocaram olhares. Em termos humanos, Malcolm era um ancião. O estômago de Kayla se encolheu. Sua mãe tinha fugido para criar sua filha mais nova em uma manada que tinha esquecido tudo sobre a infância.

Ela iria tomar conta dela.

Enquanto Brianna comia, Kayla fez sinal para que Guy a seguisse até a sala. Uma vez lá, ela já não pôde se conter. ― Minha irmã ― Disse ela intermitantemente. ― Eu tenho uma irmã, Guy.

Gentilmente, ele segurou seu rosto. ― Estou feliz por você, querida e vou levá-la a salvo de volta para os Estados.

―E depois?

Ele suspirou. ― Você sabe o que eu tenho que fazer.

―Não!― Ela recuou, empurrando as mãos. ―Temos que pensar em alguma outra saída. Você não pode dá-la a Dell. Ela é minha irmã, maldito seja.

―Ela precisa da segurança de uma manada.

―Ela precisa de mim, Guy ― A voz de Kayla se quebrou. ― Como você pode fazer isso comigo?

O vermelho banhava seu rosto. ― Por você? Porra, Kayla, não vê que estou fazendo isso por você? Nós podemos ter uma vida juntos. Eu prometo, vou fazer das tripas coração para torná-lo bom para você. Mas eu preciso permanecer fora da prisão. E isso significa que a Brianna vai para Dell. Eu avisei, ela não é a coisa mais importante para mim. Você é. Você é minha companheira.

Kayla lutou contra as lágrimas que ameaçam vir à tona. Ele era egoísta, pensando apenas em suas próprias necessidades de companheiro e não em Brianna. Havia apenas uma maneira de dizer ao certo o que era. Assim como ela fez com o pai e viu a escuridão dentro dele. O pensamento deu medo nela. Mas ela tinha que descobrir.

Reunindo todas as suas forças, ela finalmente chamou à frente toda a magia dela. Seu Draicon longamente recolhido rugia à superfície. Kayla desencadeou seus poderes, os enviando contra Guy. O presente que ela detestava, atingindo profundamente a alma do outro para ver se ele estava contaminado pela escuridão.

Nada mais que luz branca brilhava dentro de Guy, um brilho firme tingido com o azul profundo de tristeza. Guy tinha sido ferido, maltratado. Mas o mal não espreitava dentro dele. Nada além de dor, desespero e um profundo desejo de aprender a amar e confiar novamente.

Ela saiu, engasgou e Guy delicadamente apertou seus ombros. ― Você está tremendo Kayla, o que você acabou de fazer?

―Eu usei meu dom em você― Ela agarrou os próprios braços. ― Sou vidente. Entro nas almas das pessoas e encontro o que eles realmente são. Essa é outra razão pela qual eu não quero ser Draicon. Odeio ver dentro das pessoas e saber que aqueles que eu amo e pensei que eram boas, não são.

Ele ficou imóvel, o seu olhar vigilante. ― Porra, eu nem sequer senti.

―Ninguém percebe, é o que faz o dom tão perigoso para os outros, eu sou como um espião que pode bisbilhotar sem ser apanhado.

Suas feições se distorceram. ―E você viu o que eu sou― Disse ele em voz baixa.

O coração de Kayla foi arrancado. Ela levou as mãos dela até ele. ― Sim, você é leal, corajoso e forte, você foi ferido, maltratado. E, apesar de ser ferido, você não saiu em busca de vingança. Isso é raro, Guy. Meu pai tinha escondido o mal dentro de si. Ele quis usar o poder sobre os outros e ele queria a qualquer custo, mesmo matando minha mãe que não pôde encontrar um lampejo de trevas dentro dele, mesmo que a escuridão, estivesse em sua cara― Ela fez uma pausa. ― A escuridão de estar sozinho.

Gentilmente, ele apertou-lhe as palmas das mãos. ― Você não está mais sozinha. Kayla. Eu gostaria tanto de dar Brianna para você, mas não posso. Mas eu não sou insensível.

―Nós vamos descobrir alguma coisa que a salve― Ela assegurou.

De repente, uma onda de frio se abateu sobre ela. Era como se, uma vez que ela abriu a porta para seus poderes, algo correu dentro dela. Kayla gemia, puxou as mãos das dele.

―O que há de errado?― Ele perguntou abruptamente.

―Eu não sei, é como provar algo desagradável no ar.

Uma suspeita horrível a agarrou e Kayla voltou para Brianna. ― Querida, você disse que o cheiro de Danielle estava todo errado. O que exatamente era o cheiro?

Sua irmã jogou o recipiente agora vazio. ― Como algo doce, mas, no entanto asqueroso. Como se embaixo...

―Um pântano de água suja?― Kayla perguntou.

Brianna assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos arregalados.

―O que acontece?― Guy perguntou com urgência.

Kayla se voltou para ele, seu coração batendo forte. ― Sabe aquela coisa que Bernard mencionou no jantar? O Remorae não é lenda depois de tudo, temos que sair agora!

Ele não perdeu tempo em pegar as malas. Mas quando eles abriram a porta, Danielle estava pelo lado de fora com Henri, que tinha uma pistola.

―Que bom ― Ela disse, arrastando as palavras. ―O jantar está servido.

O som de tiros seguidos encheu o ar com o aroma acentuado de pólvora. Uma dor ardente chamuscou seu ombro. Kayla gritou e cambaleou para trás.

Fitas de granalha1 saíram das mãos de Danielle para Brianna. Eles enterraram os gritos da menina contra a parede.

Brianna estava presa quando Danielle começou a andar em direção a ela.

O choque se transformou em fúria quando Guy olhou para sua companheira ferida. Seus poderes aumentaram quando ele se transformou em lobo, pronto para enfrentar o bastardo.

Mas Henri emitiu um som de tsking. ―Tente qualquer coisa Laurent e eu vou colocar uma bala em seu cérebro.

Guy rosnou, mas permaneceu imóvel. O sangue drenava do rosto de Kayla, enquanto ela segurava seu ombro. Ele sentiu a agonia queimando através de seu corpo. Com todas as suas forças, enviou um calmante calor fluindo para ela. Ele derramou toda a sua força dentro dela. O profundo afeto que sentia. Não o amor. Ele não podia amar.

 _Se segure, Luz do Sol. Use sua energia para tentar começar a curar a ferida. Você pode fazer isso por mim?_

 _Sim._

O Draicon sorriu enquanto olhava Danielle. ― Não é linda minha esposa? Ela me deixou, você sabe. Não havia nenhuma criança Draicon para ela se alimentar. Eles estavam muito bem protegidos. Então eu fiz acordos aqui com os morfos. Eu dei a eles a localização da manada de Cristina. Eles mataram os adultos e eu tenho Brianna. Foi fácil enganar Bernard para pensar que eu era o protetor de Brianna. Seus sentidos estão embotados e eu não sou tão Morph. Não tenho o seu perfume.

A Remorae mudou em sua forma natural. Ela parecia uma lesma grande incolor quando avançou sobre duas pernas em direção a uma Brianna gritando.

Guy rosnou em frustração. Mas dentro de sua mente, Kayla falou. _Mantenha ele distraído. Eu estou indo para Danielle._

O medo correu por ele. _Não faça isso. Está ferida e você não pode ter energia suficiente para enfrentá-la._

 _É a única maneira de descobrir se o nosso ataque é melhor_.

Guy esperou, observando Henri. Então Kayla falou em sua mente. _Precisamos de sal. É por isso que Henri vive aqui, para evitar suspeitas. Ninguém pensaria em tirar a vida do Remorae com água salgada._

 _Há sal no refrigerador,_ Guy disse a ela. _Quando eu der a palavra, jogá-o em Danielle._

Usando todos os seus poderes, Guy abriu o refrigerador. Desparafusou o topo do saleiro, em seguida, o recipiente flutuou para fora, deslizando perto do chão. Sua atenção se concentrava em seu rosto, Henri não se precaveu.

Guy colocou o saleiro na mão aberta de Kayla. _Agora!_

A boca da Remorae se abriu e apoiou a testa contra a de Brianna. Brianna gritou quando a criatura começou a chupar.

Com um grunhido alto, Guy saltou sobre Henri, usando sua telepatia para empurrar a arma fora de seu alcance. Kayla rodopiou, derramou o conteúdo do saleiro na Remorae. O sal afundou na pele de Danielle, liberando um fluxo de líquido incolor. Ela gritou, quebrando o seu agarre sobre Brianna.

Era tudo que precisava. Guy se deslocou para trás, agarrou a Remorae, a ergueu e girou em direção a as portas abertas da varanda.

Com toda sua força, ele a jogou abaixo. Guy estremeceu com os gritos horríveis que se seguiram quando ela afundou no mar.

―Não!― Henri chorou e correu para fora, pulando sobre os trilhos após sua esposa. O Draicon caiu no mar.

Ele tinha acabado.

A viagem de volta para a cidade foi muito angustiante. Kayla se colocou contra o assento. Seus níveis de energia empobrecidos, ela precisava de cuidados médicos para se curar. Seu companheiro sentia sua dor, mas ele era impotente para ajudá-la.

Quando eles chegaram ao hotel, Bernard, alertado pelo seu telefonema, saiu a toda pressa do hotel com um exército de funcionários. Colocaram Kayla em uma maca com rodas e a levaram.

Guy começou a ir atrás dela, mas seu amigo o segurou. ―Ela vai ter o melhor atendimento. Não há nada mais que você possa fazer por ela. Cuida da criança um pouco. ― Bernard balançou a cabeça em direção a Brianna.

Frenético de preocupação, ele se forçou a acalmar suas emoções enquanto andava no lobby. Brianna se sentou em silêncio, próxima a uma das estátuas de pedra.

Tudo ficaria bem, ele se assegurou. Quando Kayla se curasse, eles voltariam e dariam Brianna a Dell. A menina precisava de uma manada, uma vida Draicon.

E de sua família real, sua consciência espetou.

Seu estômago se atou. Kayla iria aceitá-lo. Ela deve. Eles eram companheiros destinados. Eles teriam que fazer uma vida juntos.

Brianna tocou a estátua de uma mãe segurando seu filho e chamou Guy. Se agachou em frente a ela. ―O que é, querida?

―O que é que a mulher está fazendo?

Confuso, ele olhou para a escultura. ―Ela está abraçando seu filho.

Seus dedos pequenos rasparam contra a pedra, acariciando as cristas levantadas do cabelo esculpido da mãe, traçando a curva suave de sua boca virada para cima.

―Por que ela está sorrindo?

―Eu não sei. Provavelmente porque ela ama.

Brianna parecia confusa. ― Os anciãos na manada não fazem isso.

―Eles não te dão um abraço? ― Perguntou ele, angustiado.

Ela balançou a cabeça. ―É o que Kayla fez? Ela me abraçou?

Guy a observou. Brianna nunca sentiu o calor de braços abraçando-a com amor. De certa forma, ela era como ele. Tinha sofrido com trinta anos de uma prisão de pedra fria. Mas ela tinha estado presa, dentro de uma manada fria que nunca expressou um simples afeto.

―Sim, porque ela a ama― Disse a ela.

―Oh! Eu gostei da sensação― Ela admitiu.

Ele soube então que devia fazer. Brianna precisava de sua irmã mais velha. Kayla precisava dela para ser feliz.

Brianna iria fazê-la feliz.

 _Eu não posso fazer isso,_ pensou freneticamente. _Se eu não dou Brianna a Dell, eu estou ferrado, de volta à prisão novamente._ A prisão o deixaria atado como tinha sido antes. Assim como sozinho.

Seus dedos procuraram o chip de identificação enterrado logo abaixo da pele em seu pulso.

 _Sinto muito Brianna,_ silenciosamente ele disse a ela, enquanto observava a menina colocar os braços ao redor da mãe de pedra. _Eu não posso fazê-lo._

Cada lobo por si mesmo.

Mas desta vez, o adágio o fez querer gritar.

Três dias mais tarde, Kayla acordou em sua suíte do hotel. Completamente curada, o ombro não doía. Ela tomou banho, se vestiu e entrou na cozinha.

Eles iam embora hoje.

Três dias passados com Guy, fazendo amor, conversando, o conhecendo. Conhecendo a Brianna.

Sua gentileza com sua irmã tinha acabado virando o coração dela. Sua maneira ferozmente protetora e a atenção dedicada, tinha feito Kayla finalmente descartar todas as suas defesas.

Nada mudaria neste quarto depois que eles se fossem.

Mas tudo mudaria para os dois povos que o compartilhavam agora.

A cafeteira estava cheia quando Guy a tocou. Ele sabia exatamente como ela gostava e tinha à espera quando ela acordou.

Sentou-se no exterior, na varanda. Kayla se serviu de um copo. Ela tomou um gole enquanto o estudava através dos controles deslizantes de vidro biselado. O café amargo árabe permanecia na sua língua. Tinha gosto de lágrimas salgadas.

Ela abriu os controles deslizantes e saiu para se juntar a ele.

Ele estava olhando para as montanhas, seus pés estavam apoiados em cima da semeadora. Esqueléticas samambaias faziam cócegas em seus pés descalços como crianças brincalhonas.

Ele não estava sorrindo.

Kayla ficou ao lado dele. Sua garganta fechada.

―Fiz todos os arranjos. Em vez de voar para Fort Lauderdale, estamos voando para Miami para que Dell não a veja e então você terá Brianna em sua casa ― Ele disse baixinho.

Ela começou a discutir, quando ele se virou em direção a ela, o coração de Kayla balançou ao ver a angústia em seu rosto.

―Cuida de Brianna, dê um bom lar a ela. Confio em você pra fazer isso.

―Você disse que ela precisava de uma manada.

―Ela precisa mais de sua irmã ― O azul em seus olhos brilhavam como a luz incandescente. ―Ela precisa de amor, Kayla. E se ela for com Dell, não vai encontrar o que ela precisa mais do que todo Draicon pode lhe dar.

―Eu preciso de você― Sussurrou Kayla.

―Eu preciso de você, inferno, Sol, mais do que você pode saber. Mas mais do que isso, eu preciso que você esteja segura e feliz. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ver isso.

Um galo cantou na distância. O mundo foi acordando. Como ela desejava que fossem dormir e deixá-los a sós um pouco mais.

―Nosso mundo está crescendo muito perigoso ― Ele enfiou a mão pelo cabelo desgrenhado. ― Nós não temos que nos preocupar apenas com os Morfos agora, mas também com o Remorae maldito, quase matou Brianna.

―Mas o que você vai fazer, Guy?

―Estou me comunicando com Phoenix ― Sua mandíbula se apertou. ― E depois voltarei para a prisão.

Ele se levantou decidido. A xícara de café bateu no chão, o líquido marrom formou um ponto de exclamação contra o mármore branco.

―Não, Guy, não, você não pode voltar para lá ― Ela colocou os braços sobre a cintura, como se fosse sua âncora. ― Fuja, você pode se esconder.

―Você sabe que eu não posso― Disse ele gentilmente.

Guy alisaou o cabelo para trás de seu rosto. ―Eu tenho que me entregar, Luz do Sol. Há um chip debaixo de minha pele, que será ativado hoje se eu não posso terminar a frase, enquanto sei que você está segura.

Uma frase em um inferno. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto enquanto ele enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo. Em seguida ele levantou seu queixo com a mão. Seu beijo foi profundo, duro e desesperado quando seus lábios se moviam sobre os dela.

Como se ele a beijasse pela última vez. O inferno com isso, ela pensou selvagemente.

Minutos depois, enquanto Guy estava tomando banho, ela fez um telefonema para os Estados. Jack e Denise concordaram em ajudar. Kayla desligou, sentindo um raio de esperança.

Isso poderia funcionar.

Seu plano foi bem. O avião chegou a Miami International a tempo. Guy olhava para baixo em seu pulso, onde o chip de identificação estava sepultado.

Logo iria começar a pulsar novamente.

Perto da esteira de bagagem, ela viu Denise. A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça e entrou no banheiro das senhoras. Kayla pegou a mão de Brianna. ― Guy, precisamos usar o banheiro. Por que você não vai pegar nossas malas?

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando distraído. Ansiava por tocar em seu braço, se assegurar que tudo ficaria bem.

Dentro do banheiro, Denise lhe entregou o pequeno saco que tinha solicitado. Sua amiga pegou delicadamente a mão de Brianna. ― Querida, você precisa vir comigo. Kayla tem algo que ela precisa fazer com esse chapéu. Você pode confiar em mim, ok?

Kayla prendeu a respiração, não tendo certeza se sua irmã poderia confiar em um humano. Mas Brianna concordou. Denise sorriu quando sua amiga dobrou os longos cabelos loiros por baixo do chapéu rosa. Kayla deu uma abraço de despedida em Brianna e a observou sair. Respirando fundo, ela saiu do banheiro.

Guy estava com as malas perto do carrossel. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele viu que ela estava sozinha ― Onde está ela? ― Ele perguntou.

―Salva. Ela está com minha amiga, a que eu vou ficar ― Kayla rebuscou no saco preto e tirou uma pequena faca. ― Se prepare, isso vai doer. Eu estou retirando esse maldito chip fora de você para que possa ser livre.

O tormento tomou conta de seu olhar quando roçou o rosto dela com um beijo suave. ― Sol, você é uma mulher sensacional. Eu amo o fato de que você esteja disposta a fazer isso, mas é impossível. É ligado a meu coração. No minuto que você tentar escavar para fora, ele fornece suco o bastante para me matar.

Sua garganta se fechou. Kayla colocou a faca de volta. ― Então nós vamos encontrar outra maneira. Eu não posso te deixar, Guy.

O bipe soou, mal perceptível a partir do pulso de Guy. ― Você não tem escolha, minha querida. Minha sentença começou de novo.

―Nós podemos correr ― Disse ela desesperadamente.

Mas mesmo quando ela pegou sua mão, a luz brilhou nas proximidades. Um homem alto, e intimidante se inclinou contra um bastidor do carrinho de bagagem. A respiração de Kayla se enganchou.

O Phoenix.

―É hora, Guy. Onde está Brianna?― Ele perguntou.

Guy fechou os olhos ―Eu não vou entregá-la, Tristan. Ela ficará com Kayla. Brianna é sua irmã.

―Esse não foi o acordo― Disse o Phoenix.

―Eu sei― Guy estendeu os pulsos. ― Sou seu.

Os seres humanos à volta deles pareciam esquecidos. Tristan, obviamente, manteve suas mentes protegidas da verdade.

―Não! ― Gritou, e com a intensidade dos olhos verdes, as algemas de prata imortal ao redor dos pulsos de Guy, se romperam agitando as correntes. ― Desgraçado, não o leve, os demônios irão machucá-lo novamente.

―Desculpe, Kayla ― Phoenix disse gentilmente ― Regras são regras.

―Por favor― Implorou ela, olhando para Guy. _Eu sei que você não pode me amar, mas eu amo você._

A angústia se gravou na expressão de Guy. ―Eu estava errado, Luz do Sol. Eu posso aprender a amar de novo― Ele sussurrou.

Tristan acenou com a mão. Eles desapareceram como névoa sob o sol quente da Flórida. Escondendo o rosto em suas mãos, ela deixou as lágrimas caírem. Ele tinha ido embora para sempre.

Ela jamais poderia tê-lo de volta.

O frio do da pedra de concreto do chão em sua jaula afundou em seus próprios ossos. Nu, em forma humana cinco dias após sua chegada, Guy estava encolhido em um canto da gaiola. Seu corpo doía. Mas a dor física era pequena em comparação com o vazio dentro dele. Sentia falta de Kayla e doía tanto que ele queria morrer.

Então, de repente, uma voz delicada soou em sua mente. _Guy, eu estou aqui._

Levantando a cabeça, ele pegou o delicioso cheiro de mel e flores silvestres. ― Kayla ― Ele sussurrou.

A grosa de metal soou. Guy levantou a cabeça, seu coração batendo furiosamente enquanto observava a pequena figura silenciosa abrir a porta e deslizar para dentro.

Sua respiração se enganchou quando Kayla se aproximou. Ele lutou para ficar em pé, jogou seus braços em volta dela e enterrou a cabeça em seus cabelos Por um momento eles ficaram abraçados. Então ela suavemente se separou dele.

―Se você não pode vir a mim, então estou vindo aqui para viver com você. Jack e Denise irão cuidar de Brianna―. Kayla mordeu o bonito lábio inferior. ― Eu posso esperar para você me amar.

Ele tirou o cabelo do rosto dela. ― Você não tem que esperar mais tempo.

Em um flash, ela mudou. O bonito lobo cinza-prata olhou com expectativa para ele. _Assim será, enquanto eles não esperem que mate publicamente ou algo grave assim._

Guy caiu de joelhos, correndo as mãos sobre sua pele. Ficou maravilhado com o seu enorme sacrifício.

Ninguém jamais o amou profundamente, ou completamente.

A luz brilhou em sua jaula. Guy deu um rosnado baixo e colocou seu corpo diante de sua protegida quando Tristan apareceu. O imortal encostou-se à parede, observando os dois.

―Não ouse machucá-la, Phoenix. Se você quer culpar alguém, culpe a mim, mas deixe-a ir.

―Vocês dois são livres.

Tristan apertou um botão em uma caixa pequena e o chip foi desativado. Agachou-se e tirou uma ferramenta do bolso. Guy fez uma careta quando o Phoenix a usou para remover o chip de Identificação, em seguida limpou o pulso sangrando com um pano limpo. Curou-se. Para sempre.

Kayla mudou de volta a sua forma humana. Nua, ela se enrolou contra Guy.

Tristan acenou com a mão e apareceram roupas em ambos. Ele sorriu. ― Há um novo carro esperando por vocês lá fora. Uma conta bancária em ambos os nomes com os quarenta mil dólares prometidos para Kayla, mais um adicional de trinta milhões de dólares, dez milhões a cada década que sofreu na prisão, Guy.

Ele sentiu como se o Phoenix arrancasse um tapete invisível debaixo ele. Guy olhou para o Phoenix, esperando que ele começasse a gargalhar sobre isso ser uma piada cruel.

―Eu não entendo. E Brianna?― Kayla perguntou a Tristan. ― Não darei minha irmã a Dell.

―Dell nunca quis Brianna. Eu só disse para testar Guy.

―E por que diabos você faria isso?― Guy perguntou.

―Para ver se você ia colocar as necessidades de outro antes da sua própria, ou se a prisão o teria arruinado. Quando você sacrificou sua liberdade por Brianna, eu fiz a escolha para libertá-lo. Mas eu decidi ver o que Kayla faria. Quando ela escolheu ficar com você, eu sabia que ambos eram as escolhas certas para o trabalho. O Phoenix se voltou para Kayla. ― Você tem um dom raro. Pode detectar o mal, não importa como ele é. Danielle estava disfarçada e não era a última Remorae. Há outras pessoas que procuram os órfãos Draicon que se escondem nas montanhas da Ilha Jabuti. Nós precisamos de você e Guy para encontrar essas crianças e trazê-los para a segurança.

―Essa é a condição para a minha libertação?― Guy perguntou.

Tristan sacudiu a cabeça. ―Você é livre, independentemente da sua escolha.

―Você é imortal. Não pode fazer isso? ― Kayla questionou.

―Vou ajudar até onde eu sou permitido, mas não posso dar a estas crianças o amor e a atenção que eles precisam, não como o tipo que você e Guy podem lhes dar ― Ele olhou fixamente para eles. ―Você vai fazer isso?

―E o meu negócio? Denise e Jack precisam de mim― Ela protestou.

O imortal sorriu. ―Denise e Jack irão segui-los aonde quer que vá, Kayla. São Draicon. Você pode treiná-los para ajudar.

Ela engasgou. ―Draicon! Eles agem como humanos, eu não sentia nem o cheiro deles.

―Eles dissimularam seus aromas. Dell os enviou para cuidar de você ― Disse Tristan suavemente ―Ele não é um bastardo sem coração, afinal de contas. Eles se ofereceram, porque não queriam que você estivesse sozinha.

Um brilho de resolução apareceu nos olhos de seu companheiro de repente, pela primeira vez em décadas, Guy sentia um renovado propósito. Ele pegou a mão de Kayla e a virou. ― Kayla, eu estou disposto e capaz. Se você ficar por mim, eu digo, vamos fazê-lo.

Ela apertou os dedos. ―Precisaremos de certa organização, e vou precisar de tempo para recuperar totalmente meus poderes, mas os pequeninos precisam de nós.

―Bom. Em um mês, vá visitar Bernard e ele vai ter uma tarefa esperando por você ― Tristan acenou com a mão.

Encontraram-se fora do zoológico, um Camry preto lustroso esperava por eles. As chaves estavam na mão de Kayla. Ela sorriu, e o coração de Guy acelerou.

―Acho que o Phoenix pensa que sou melhor motorista que você, lobo ― Ela riu.

Ele a levantou nos seus braços, deu-lhe um beijo longo, lento, sentindo o amor de sua boca, macia e quente contra a dele. Ele poderia enfrentar um exército de demônios, Morfos e Remoraes, contanto que Kayla estivesse a seu lado.

―Eu não me importo― Ele murmurou contra seus lábios. ― Enquanto eu puder escolher a música. E não é ' _Jailhouse Rock'_.

Fim


End file.
